This invention relates to moderation of pre-menstrual syndrome (PMS).
Bertolucci, Nausea Control Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,146, Jan. 1, 1991, describes a nausea control device in the form of a watch-like housing attachable to the human wrist by an adjustable attachment band. The device uses non-invasive nerve stimulation whereby electricity is passed through two electrodes to stimulate nerves located on the inside of the wrist. The treatment provided by the device is sometimes referred to as electro-acupuncture, which is a form of acupuncture, and the ventral site of application is referred to in the acupuncture art as the P6 point, pericardium 6 point, or master point of the pericardium meridian (sometimes referred to as the vascular meridian). A primary object of the invention is to provide a non-chemical, non-invasive, painless and inexpensive method of alleviating nausea. It is also portable, self-contained and convenient to the patient. Electrical pulse repetition rate of approximately 70 pulses per second and a pulse width of 80 microseconds has been found to provide effective relief of nausea in a patient. Our currently preferred electrical pulse pattern comprises about 350 microsecond pulse width at about 31 pulses per second at power levels of about 10-35 milliamps peak pulse height. Thus a wide range of pulse patterns may be used in non-invasive nerve stimulation devices.
The methods and devices described below use electro-acupuncture applied to acupuncture points on the calf and around the ankle to control nausea, stomach upset and similar conditions. A patient desiring to moderate his or her nausea places a pair of electrodes on the ankle, lower calf or upper calf, and applies electrical stimulation to the ankle through these electrodes. This has the effect of reducing symptoms of pre-menstrual syndrome, such as cramping and headaches. The electrodes, pulse generating circuitry, and power supply are most conveniently packaged in a housing which is held to the ankle, lower calf or upper calf with a band. The device is placed so that the electrodes overlie an acupuncture point known to affect a desired therapy. Alternatively, the device is placed so that the electrodes overlie a nerve that runs under the acupuncture point, in which case the device may be placed on the leg some distance from the associated acupuncture point to provide a comfortable placement for the device. The technique accomplished by the device is referred to as electro-acupuncture or non-invasive nerve stimulation.